


Secarik Puisi di Malam Setengah Purnama

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon, F/F, Gen, Poetry, flashfic, post-rebellion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Sang Iblis berharap gadis itu mau menghargai “surga” pemberiannya.
Kudos: 1





	Secarik Puisi di Malam Setengah Purnama

**Author's Note:**

> Serial anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Magica Quartet dan Studio SHAFT. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

_Madoka_

_Kaname Madoka_

_Sahabat sejatiku_

_Penenangku. Penuntunku. Penyelamatku._

_Mawar sukmaku. Pelita harapanku._

_Matahariku_

_Cintaku. Kesayanganku._

_Duniaku_

_Segalaku_

_Demi dirimu_

_Aku rela memutarbalik masa_

_Demi bahagiamu_

_Aku rela memusnahkan seisi semesta_

_Kemudian ciptakan semesta baru_

_Hanya untukmu_

_Demi dirimu_

_Aku siap terima hukuman dan siksaan_

_Demi memberimu surga_

_Menari di neraka pun aku bersedia_

_Maka hanya satu pintaku_

_Hargailah surga pemberianku_

_Tersenyumlah_

_Tertawalah di dalamnya_

_Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu_

_Demi aku_

_Berhentilah menyiksaku dengan deritamu_

_Biarkan aku melindungimu_

_Biarkan aku berkorban untukmu_

_Mati beribu kali pun aku sanggup_

_Karena dengan senyummu, aku tetap hidup_

_Karena kau duniaku, segalaku_

* * *

.

_._

_._

Malam kesekian setelah Madoka pindah ke SMP Mitakihara.

Di bangku putih, Sang Iblis duduk sendiri. Di tepi jurang, mengabaikan angin malam yang menyapu lembut rambut panjangnya, ia menulis puisi di secarik kertas.

Kemudian membakarnya dengan tangan kosong, membiarkan abunya berserpih, terbang bebas bersama angin, menuju wajah rembulan setengah lingkaran.

Ia tahu, tidak akan ada yang membalas puisi itu—ia bahkan tak mau gadis itu membacanya. Satu-satunya balasan yang ia nantikan adalah lesatan anak panah bercahaya, yang kelak menembus dadanya—menghancurkan permata di dalam mahkota hitamnya.

Hingga hari itu tiba, ia hanya ingin melihat Madoka tersenyum dan tertawa.

Sang Iblis beranjak dari bangku putih—tidak akan ada yang menemaninya. Ia kembali menari, melakukan _pirouette_ di tengah rerumputan, merayakan dunia baru yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Dunia baru dengan kebahagiaan palsu, baik untuk gadis itu maupun dirinya sendiri.

Sang Iblis tersenyum tipis.

.

.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> cuma sedikit puisi yang sayang dibuang. beberapa baris nyomot dari fic yang sebelumnya, "Duniaku, Segalaku".


End file.
